Phoenix
|origin = Earth-616 |victory animation = Phoenix, covered in cosmic fire, levitates. |crystal = Psionic Crystal M'Kraan Crystal |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tier6 = No |tablecolor = 00BBFF |tag1 = Offensive: Burst |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = X-Men |ability1 = Armor Break |ability2 = Fury |ability3 = Incinerate |ability4 = Phoenix Force |ability5 = Stun |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = ??? |tier4basehealth = ??? |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = ??? |tier4baseatk = ??? |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = Friends |synpartner1 = Storm |synbonus2 = It's Complicated |synpartner2 = Cyclops (Blue Team) |synbonus3 = It's Complicated |synpartner3 = Wolverine |synbonus4 = Teammates |synpartner4 = Beast |synbonus5 = Teammates |synpartner5 = Gamora |synbonus6 = Teammates |synpartner6 = Nightcrawler }} Phoenix is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, she has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but is weak to Mystic Champions. Bio Though Jean Grey and the Phoenix Force have long been separated, their bond is unique. More than a mere host, Jean is a part of the Phoenix, as the Phoenix is a part of her. When Jean was brought to the Battlerealm and exposed to ISO-8, the highly mutagenic properties of ISO-8 reopened Jean's latent connection the universal force of life, and the Phoenix was reborn again, this time into the Contest of Champions! Stats Abilities *'Passive:' The Phoenix's connection to the cosmic Phoenix Force entity is the source of much of her power. She begins the fight with 1 Phoenix Force charge, and periodically generates Fury Buffs based on her current number of Phoenix Force charges. *'Passive:' Fury Buffs increase Attack by *'Empowered:'5 or more Fury Buffs All attacks gain chance to Incinerate the opponent, dealing of her Attack as Energy Damage over 6 seconds. This effect also removes Perfect Block Chance and reduces Block Proficiency by 50% while it's active. *'Empowered:' Heavy Attacks gain 100% chance to Armor Break, reducing Armor by for seconds. *'Overloaded:'11 Fury Buffs On entering Overload all Phoenix Force charges are immediately consumed, and the Phoenix Force begins to consume Fury Buffs periodically. *'Overloaded:' All attacks have a chance to Stun Incinerated targets. *'Overloaded:' Offensive and Defensive Power Gain is reduced by 80%. *'Overloaded:' On reaching 0 Fury Charges the Phoenix stops Overloading and generates 1 Phoenix Force charge. *'Heavy Attacks:' 100% chance to gain a Phoenix Force Buff. Signature Ability *'Right of the Phoenix' **'Passive:' Once per fight when the Phoenix would be knocked out, she immediately becomes invulnerable for 2 seconds, and consumes all of her Phoenix Force charges, regaining health per charge. After which she gains 1 Phoenix Force charges. Special Attacks *'Telekinetic Blast' **The Phoenix Force is released in a wave of telekinesis, amidst a rush of power! ***Gain Power for each Phoenix Force charge, consuming all but 1 of them. ***Consumes up to 1 Fury Buffs, increasing Special Damage by per Fury consumed. *'Cosmic Firestorm' **Cosmic fire, funneled by raw Telekinetic power, into a deadly firestorm. ***Gains 3 additional stacks of Phoenix Force. ***Consumes up to 4 Fury Buffs, increasing Special Damage by per Fury consumed. *'True Avatar Phoenix' **The power of the Phoenix Force unleashed! ***This attack consumes all of the Phoenix's Fury Buffs, granting up to a 242% damage bonus, based on the number of Fury Buffs consumed. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *In addition to a Class Bonus (against most of them) Phoenix can Armor Break to counter the Armor Ups of Iron Man, Iron Patriot, and Superior Iron Man, and her massive burst damage allows her to blow right through their Regeneration. *Captain America and Captain America (WWII) lack any way to disrupt Phoenix’s core Fury loop, allowing Phoenix to stay Empowered for longer. This allows Phoenix to keep him Incinerated, lowering his Block Proficiency and removing Perfect Block. Weaknesses *Before gaining his Signature Ability, Edict, Ronan's ability to convert Fury to Weakness helps him a little against Phoenix. However, once his Edict ability kicks in, Phoenix will have to be very careful as she will almost always have many stacks of Fury to trigger the full damage and Stun duration bonus. *Few Champions have the ability to interfere with Phoenix's core Fury building loop like Doctor Strange. Nullify, Counterspell, and Fate Seal all have the ability to throw Phoenix's timing out, leaving her struggling to do damage! Recommended Masteries *'Enhanced Fury:' The Phoenix Force passive ability allows the Phoenix to create lots of Fury buffs. Increasing the effect of each of these can have a large impact on her damage potential. *'Courage:' Similar to Enhanced Fury, increasing Phoenix's attack translates to a large damage increase, and her Signature Ability makes playing around at low Health values a little less dangerous. *'Inequity:' When playing for sustained damaged, the Phoenix can keep herself in the Empowered zone for quite a while, gaining a guaranteed Incinerate on hit. These stack up fast, and can make a difference for the Phoenix who lacks powerful defensive tools beyond her Signature Ability. External links * * * Trivia *The last sentence in Phoenix's bio is grammatically incorrect. The word "to" should be in between "connection" and "the." *Phoenix is the only Champion of the X-Men tag to be Cosmic class. *A 2-star version of Phoenix was available in the 2 star X-Men crystal during the March 2018 event. References Navigation Category:Cosmic